


Universal Language

by Andrea_ODown



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: Mr. Moon wants Gunter and the red pandas to dance together in his next show. The problem is that the red pandas don't speak English. Luckily, Gunter has some amazing body language-skills.





	Universal Language

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for themaniacmedic because she won the fifth giveaway I did for my story "Keep on Singing" on tumblr. I wasn't planning to do a fifth giveaway, but then "Keep on Singing" reached more than 100 favorites here on this site. It took me very long to write this story, but finally, here it is! themaniacmedic asked for something about Gunter and the red pandas doing a dancing lesson together. ^^

Gunter flies down the stairs on the way to the rehearsal rooms. Mr. Moon wants him to work on a new routine with the red pandas! Gunter loves the red pandas! They enjoy dancing and singing as much as Gunter does, they are funny and nice, and Mr. Moon wants them to do one song together for the next show. Oh, this is going to be so great, no?

"Guess what?" he cries out as he enters the rehearsal room, making the pandas freeze during one of their dance routines. "We are going to perform together! This is great, no?"

He looks at the pandas expectantly, a broad grin on his face, but they just look at him questioningly.

"Oh, right," Gunter mumbles. They don't speak English. Well, he didn't either, two years ago when he first came to this country. Time to go back to the starting point, no?

"You and I" - he points at them, then at himself - "are supposed to dance together." He draws a wide circle into the air around them and then does some dancing steps. Pleased with his amazing body-language skills, he closes his eyes.

That's how he spent his first year in this city and still got everything he needed. Okay, except for that one time in the drug store when he was trying to get something to help with his stomach flu - a term he didn't know back then - and ended up being thrown out. But these things happen to everyone, no?

When Gunter opens his eyes, though, he finds the pandas still looking at him with blank expressions.

"You and I, dancing, together?" he tries again, repeating the same body-language movements from before, but the pandas just blink.

He tries it again, this time without saying a word, just doing the body language-part. Maybe they'll get it if he leaves out any distracting words. But still, their reply is just blinking.

Gunter sighs. This doesn't work. So what else can he do? He already used his amazing body-language skills, and they still don't get it.

He lets his eyes wander around the room, searching for something that could help. His gaze lands on the pandas' portable cassette recorder. It's still playing one of their Japanese songs. Something clicks in Gunter's brain as he walks over to it and hits the stop button. Then he produces his phone, looking through his music library. When he finds what he's looking for he, he grins. Then he places the phone on the floor next to the pandas' cassette recorder and hits play.

"Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga starts playing. It's one of his favorite songs — the song he performed at the auditions, the song that got him here. Singing along, he does a few dance steps, ending with an inviting gesture towards the pandas. They still look at him confused.

He tries again with some more advanced dance moves, falling on one knee when he does his inviting gesture this time. The pandas share some looks, their little feet moving a bit, but they still don't dance.

So Gunter goes the extra mile, doing his super-advanced, breathtaking, jaw-dropping moves, and this time he does his inviting gesture towards the pandas by doing a giant leap, landing on his knees and sliding towards them with his arms wide spread.

The pandas giggle, jumping up and down before they move forward — no,  _dance_ forward. They dance in sync, like they always do, and they end with an inviting gesture towards Gunter. With a grin, he jumps to his feet, dances a bit, and then it's the pandas' turn, and they go back and forth, until Gunter joins the pandas' dancing in sync and they all dance together.

When the song is over, Gunter can't help, but chuckle.

Who needs body-language when he has music, the most universal language of all. No?


End file.
